Gangs of Tokyo
by Hitokiri P3NGU1N
Summary: CH4 COMLETE Inu-yasha is the new gang in town and it's an all out race to take over the city of Tokyo! The Gang war of ALL Gangwars is about to commense! Full summary inside [InuKag MirSan maybe more]
1. Summary

****

ANOTHER! Gang fic, definitely AU

~~~~~~

****

Gangs of Tokyo: Intro (TEASER)

(Name is supposed to resemble that of Gangs of New York but it doesn't and Gangs of New York has nothing to do with this fic so, let's get on with it.)

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha doesn't belong to me, also the names I use such as "Gangs of Tokyo" idea was from Gangs of New York. BludHownd gang is taken from the band "The Blood Hound Gang". (You probably know their Discovery Channel song "so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel" yeah, that one…)

My second Inu fic, I want to take a break from To Tame the Beast. This is definitely AU and like TTtB, I hope that it will be different and unique from all the other Inu gangster fics! =)

****

Note: Inu-yasha will not use Tetsusaiga in 1997! If he did he would probably get shot to death before he draws his sword. Furthermore this fic is also like TTtB from the fact that it is "make-up-as-I-go" so it just depends on what kind of ideas I get!

****

Summary: Inu-yasha is the leader of the BludHownd gang. Gang wars go on every where, drive-bys are not way out of the ordinary, shoot outs and robberies go on all the time, strip clubs and billiard halls are the popular places to be and in the middle of it all is Higurashi, Kagome. The "good girl" whom every man/demon wants to sleep with, one of the few virgins left in the slums (as slummy as Tokyo gets atleast…). As the gang wars wage on there are back stabbers among the gangs, spies within their own ranks. The war reaches a new plateau and more casualties are reported. The police cannot stop it all and in the end, one gang will stand above the fallen. Can Inu-yasha fight against all the odds and come out to take control of Tokyo? And how does Kagome tie in with all of this? (good question, I haven't figured how I'm gonna put her into this either…)

****

Note: the following is a police profile of most of the local gangs reported in the area. Not all of them are accurate (they're the damn police they don't know shit)

E.g.: Inu-yasha's real name is Inu-yasha, the police think that is just an alias (present time Japan is not ready to accept demons… if you cannot grasp this concept you are probably not old enough to be reading this…)

Local Police: Gang Profiles:

BludHownd gang:

Details:

Lead by Inu-yasha "dog demon". Real name unknown, also goes by the alias "White Death". Other noted members are Miroku and Sango. Other members also reported to be in BludHownd are Jonng-Yu, Chinese immigrant. Has massacred many gangs including Sky Dragon. Last seen in the billiard hall next to Honda dealer.

Night Kai Gang: 

Details:

Lead by Naraku. Real name filed as Onigumo. Kagura and Kanna rumored to be daughters. Other members unlisted, file incomplete. Never seen in light, evidence is Night Kai tag on dead bodies.

Fluffy Klan: (forgive me, I just couldn't help it! XD)

Details:

Lead by Sesshomaru, currently under house arrest. Convicted of grand theft auto and acting under the influence.

Seventh Dragon:

Details:

Lead by Hojo, attends (which high school does Hojo and Kagome attend? Seriously I have no idea, it never says in the series…) [high school name here]. Amateur, small time gang. Last seen outside the Higurashi Shrine. Petty theft and vandalism.

Black Dragon:

Details: Urban gangsters, Unknown leader if any. Operates under extreme secrecy. Black Dragon tattoo below neck. No further information.

Gang list incomplete

List grows as story continues, a little extra thing for those of you who follow this story all the way through is to see how new gangs appear and information database on them grow.


	2. The New Gang in Town

I don't own Inu-yasha so stop pestering me!!! . Btw, anything about money is going to be in $$$ not yen, translate it yourself if you want. I'm too lazy for that.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gangs of Tokyo: Prologue  
  
Inu-yasha peeked around the side of his car, or whatever was left of it. Miroku was on his left, kazaana ready to be unleashed and a Glock 21 held in his left hand. Other men came around them, their cars parked in line to each other horizontally. Allies of BludHownd. Inu-yasha saw four men coming towards him from the opposite cars and pulled out two identical Firestorm 45 Compacts. He sprung out in front of them, rolling on the floor while firing the rounds rapidly, almost emptying the guns before he finally stopped. He dashed towards the next available car and crouched behind there.  
  
Miroku faired worse than his youkai companion did. He ducked his head out from behind Inu-yasha's car and fired two shots before a bullet grazed his left shoulder. Blood ran slowly down his arm as he applied pressure on his arm. Two other men put their backs against the car as well. One was African American, probably just came for college before he got mixed up in all this. The other one, Jongg-Yu, was with them since the beginning. An incredible weapons specialist and quite an impressive shot.  
  
Jongg popped his head up above the roof of the car and pulled out twin mac11s. He sprayed bullets everywhere as the other gang returned his assault with their own. Inu-yasha hopped around the corner and rushed them head on, bullets flying everywhere. Two men died right in front of him, holes in their skulls from the entering and exiting of the projectiles. Inu-yasha's white clothes were stained red, the fabric soaking up his blood and the blood of countless others.  
  
The shootout ended with casualties on both sides, Dragon Kais was wiped out, and the BludHownd gang suffered many losses. Bodies littered the floor, some still warm. The three remaining members walked out of the alley. No one spoke, they had escaped once again from the clutches of death. As sirens approached the trio laid flat on the ground. The police rolled on slowly and assumed that they were dead. More sirens came, the sound of guns for the past five minutes had alerted the innocents of the town.  
  
The trio still lay on the ground as men and women shuffled around to where the main shooting took place. When all were around the scene the three got up as one as if they were mentally connected. They took an officer vehicle each and drove off in their own directions. Their next destination was the big city itself, Tokyo.  
  
The three teens had been together since childhood. Actually the inu youkai had never aged; he had just raised them in this cruel uncaring world as they traveled from city to city.  
  
Inu-yasha got to off the freeway ramp and drove up to a gas station. He ditched the car there and sprinted to another car. Another Accord, he had a thing for them (as do I =)). He tore off the license plate on the front and the back. Then he used his sharp nails to cut a hole through the glass, reached in to unlock the door, and got in. He boosted the car and had it racing down the street in no time.  
  
Inu-yasha reached for his cell. "The other two should be here by now," he thought ponderously to himself while dialing Miroku's number.  
  
"Inu-yasha, we're outside a large shrine in the middle of Tokyo. You can't miss it, Jongg says to just take the main street north." Inu-yasha hung up on Miroku as he pushed the car to a faster speed. Jongg truly was an amazing person; he would be great if he weren't with Inu-yasha.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Two days later:  
  
"GAHHH! I'm going to be so late for school!" called a very distressed girl as she got dressed and rushed down stairs, everyone getting out of her way. She grabbed a yellow back pack on her way to the kitchen and took her lunch in her mouth as she said a very hasty "bye mom" and left. She ran as fast as she could for the first block or two and slowed as fatigue slowly took its toll on her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" called a boy about her age as he pulled over next to her in his ride.  
  
"No no no! This is not what I need right now!" the girl though as she turned around with a smile pasted on her face that said otherwise.  
  
"Um, hi Hojo" she said, unable to think of anything else.  
  
"You need a ride?"  
  
"Um, no, not really. I mean, I can manage." She said, hoping that he won't insi-  
  
"I insist Kagome-chan. Just get in," He said, voicing what she really didn't want to hear. The last time a girl got into his car she lost his virginity and Kagome was not about to have her innocence stripped from her. Then again, when Hojo insists you can't say 'no', he practically owned the school.  
  
"Alright then," Kagome agreed reluctantly.  
  
The conversation she had with the other boy had cost her dearly. Hojo didn't have a first period and she got to into her class right before the bell rang. She stood by the door breathing heavily as she made her way to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Class, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student here today that moved here recently. I want you all to give a warm welcome to.Inu.Yasha? Give a warm welcome to Inu-yasha!" said the teacher as she read and reread his name.  
  
Kagome looked up. It was rare for students to come in the middle of the year. She watched the doorway intently as the boy walked in. Kagome gasped at what she saw in front of her. The guy was. gorgeous. He had on a white baseball cap put on backwards, shades covered his eyes, shielding his eyes from her. He wore a white sweatshirt over an undershirt and a pair of white baggy pants. Basically he was all white, even that gorgeous hair.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Ayame whispered for the umpteenth time, finally calling Kagome out of her daydream. "He's HOT, ne?" Kagome looked back at the boy and could only nod.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at the girl sitting in the right middle of the class as she stared at him. She was beautiful to say the least. Then another girl sitting in the middle back of the room stripped his attention from the former girl. She was hot too, and she was wearing much more revealing clothing.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you can go sit over there by Kikyou" Said the teacher, indicating the girl in the back of the room. Inu-yasha walked over to the back and took the empty seat next to her. She just stared at him, her eyes showed no emotions, just a stare.  
  
"Great, there goes the new hottest guy in school and he's going to be sleeping with that ho within the next. I don't know, I give it three days."  
  
Kagome sighed, that first entrance had made her heart flutter. She never had any feelings toward anyone like that before. This was a foreign feeling and it would not let her concentrate on what the teacher was talking about. Her eyes kept straying back to the boy sitting there. sleeping.  
  
"There's a first," Kagome said to Ayame "He's sleeping and Kikyou looks like she's about to blow up."  
  
Ayame snickered at the expression Kikyou would have if Inu-yasha rejected her. She had never been rejected in her life. It would be even more hurtful to her pride since his name is dog demon, which means she's not even fit to be his bitch. At that thought Ayame snickered even more.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Class, we have a new student in class. I'm sorry, we have two new students coming into our class today. Miroku, Jongg please come in." Miroku walked into the room and stood in the front, a crooked smile on his face as his comrade followed suit, just without the smile.  
  
"Miroku, Jongg, you may take a seat where you like"  
  
Once again, Miroku took the lead and Jongg followed in his wake. Miroku sat down in the back behind a rather beautiful young woman and Jongg sat behind him.  
  
The rest of the period went on uneventfully dull.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As lunch rolled around Inu-yasha went in search for Miroku and Jongg. The other two had a slightly different schedule than him. Girls trailed after him as he caught site of the two other boys dressed. Miroku and Jongg were clad in the same clothing as Inu-yasha except Miroku wore complete black, except for the shoes of course. Jongg sported a red shirt with white pants, his shoes, like the others, are white.  
  
"Miroku, Jongg, let's go" Inu-yasha said as he past them.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I think I should stay here and help these poor girls. They're obviously possessed by some kind of-"  
  
"Miroku." the inu youkai let a growl roll out of his throat.  
  
"Fine, I'll ask them later." (we all know what he's going to ask XD)  
  
They made their way past the office and towards the student parking lot. The girls persistently followed them. Their boyfriends and others stared after Inu-yasha and his gang as they walked away.  
  
Inu-yasha got into his car; he had gotten a new license plate on it. The police believe anything as long as it's caused by adolescence, such as the vandalization of his car. Miroku and Jongg got into their cars as well, each stole a decent car. Miroku got a civic complete with a full body kit, and rims, the engine was also tuned with an air intake system. Jongg, as the simple young man that he is, just had a Lexus IS.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled out of the parking space and sped out of the parking lot with the skill and precision only achievable by a youkai (me!!! lol). His men followed suit as they pulled out of the parking lot at a slightly slower pace.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was the only one that didn't follow the three young men. Hojo is not going to like the three strangers. They're taking all of his women.  
  
"Kagome!" Ayame called as she ran over to her friend. Kagome turned around to find her friend right in her face.  
  
"Gah! What are you doing!?" Questioned Kagome as she jumped back in shock and landed on her butt.  
  
"Sooo, what did you think of him?" Ayame asked, curiously inching her face closer to Kagome's.  
  
"O-of who?" the girl stuttered.  
  
"Oh don't give me that bull, you know exactly who I'm talking about," said the taller girl "by the way, if you don't want him I'll gladly take him!"  
  
"Ayame he's mi-" Kagome cut herself off short as she realized what she was about to say.  
  
"Alright, alright, you can have him," Ayame winked as she left her friend sitting there, "I'll see what I can do to keep Kikyou in her clothes"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So what you pepo think!? R&R plz!!! 


	3. Battle of the Bishounen

Still dun own Inu-yasha and such. This is also going to leave in a cliffhanger *side-steps flying fruit* but don't even worry about it 'cause I'm still writing! Btw, for those who are wondering about the weirdness of everything (e.g. the characters being in high school instead of middle school in Japan and the driving and all the other weird things) please excuse, use your imagination.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gangs of Tokyo: Ch2  
  
Three cars pulled into the student parking lot. The drivers each had a satisfied grin on their face.  
  
"Jongg you definitely have the best hookups for hardware!" cried Miroku as he got out and admired his new car.  
  
Jongg met an old friend that he grew up with in China, he now owned Tokyo's largest car and car parts dealer. Inu-yasha had grudgingly given up his Accord for a sleek new Skyline, blue of course with all the works. Miroku pulled in with a shiny black supra, while Jongg rolled in with a Mitsubishi Evo.  
  
The boys walked back on campus and were met by a growing crowd of giddy girls. Their boyfriends dogging them, looking them over and planning silently in their minds how to deal with these new comers. Hojo was among them, his eyes narrowed at the white haired one.  
  
"He's obviously the leader," he said to the ten or so guys behind him. Hojo led his posse up to Inu-yasha's little band. A group of curious people circled around them, denying any chance of backing out. Kagome stood on the outskirts of the crowd.  
  
"Who do you think you are? You come onto my turf and you try to take all of my girls, I can't let this go easy." Hojo said cockily as he walked around the inu youkai, looking him over. "You've got to pay some respects, I'm a reasonable guy though. I'll even jump you guys in, you could be one of us, how's that?"  
  
All eyes were on the three new comers as they just stood there. Inu- yasha's eyes were unreadable due to his shades. He slowly reached up and removed them. Kagome took in a quick breath and held it as she saw the most beautiful and intense golden orbs.  
  
"Feh, I don't plan on becoming one of you, you're useless to me anyway." Inu-yasha stared at his opponent coldly.  
  
"Fine. then we're going to have to fuck you up right now"  
  
Hojo threw a punch at his opponent who bent down, dodging out of the way rather efficiently and effortlessly. Inu-yasha pushed back up with his palm open under the boy's chin, lifting him up into the air by his jaw. The rest of Hojo's group ran in to help him but were stopped by Miroku and Jongg.  
  
"I'm warning you right now, if you fuck with me or any of my men you better run your ass off because I'll be after your sorry bitch ass. I'll make sure that you're dead." With that he shoved Hojo back and smiled at the satisfying thud of his body hitting the floor. Inu-yasha kept walking past them as Hojo called after them.  
  
"This isn't over fag! I'll-"  
  
Hojo trailed off as Jongg flashed the handle of his pistol out, making sure that only Hojo could see. The boy on the ground stared wide-eyed at the retreating backs of the three. The crowd around them slowly dispersed as teachers started coming around to check on what was going on.  
  
"Inu-yasha isn't it?"  
  
The dog demon turned around at the mention of his name. Kikyou stood there wearing a spaghetti strap that was a little too low, showing the top creamy flesh of her breasts and some very TIGHT jeans. The jeans were also a little too low, revealing her baby blue thong. She smiled when she saw his facial expression change, he had his shades back on but she could tell that he was staring. She knew she was now in control. Kikyou looked behind her as she felt a hand on her backside.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," responded the dog demon after feasting his eyes on her for a while. Kikyou kept slapping at the hand that was behind her, the owner was a follower, not who she was interested in. Kikyou finally got fed up with Miroku and gave him a nice bitch slap across the face.  
  
"Jongg, take Miroku somewhere else would you?" Inu-yasha requested, nodding towards the lunch shelter. Jongg picked the unconscious boy up and walked towards the school's lunch shelter.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kikyou said again, more seductively. Something stuck up under his hat, she was sure she saw some kind of movement underneath it. She used her index and traced a line down his chest and tilted her head up before her cell rang. The phone vibrated violently for a few seconds before she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Another piercing ring came and Inu-yasha picked up his own cell.  
  
"Listen. don't say anything, get away from her. You touch her lips and you'd have kissed every guy in the school." The person on the other end hung up, female.  
  
"Hello? Damnit, where were we?. oh yeah." Kikyou had her cell away and tilted her head up for a kiss but this time Inu-yasha pulled away. Jongg came around the corner as Kikyou wrapped her arms around the helpless dog demon.  
  
"Let him go bitch," he warned  
  
"Yashy, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself." The boy said as he pulled out his .45 Tactical.  
  
Kikyou let Inu-yasha go reluctantly and stomped off angrily.  
  
"Keh." was all the thanks that the chinese boy got and, coming from Inu- yasha, it was enough.  
  
Inu-yasha walked towards the lunch area and noticed that other girl staring at him. Kagome blushed when she noticed that he was looking at her, which was more or less after he smiled in her direction. Inu-yasha felt an annoying nudge against his ribs and shot Miroku a dirty look. The boy simply looked away and whistled innocently before he was pushed face first into the grass and dirt.  
  
Inu-yasha and Jongg got into the lunch shelter with the same stares that they received before. The girls here weren't the same as the ones that followed them outside.  
  
"Yo! Dog shit!"  
  
Inu-yasha turned his head around and growled at another boy.  
  
"What did you call me asshole!?"  
  
"You heard me dog shit, what you doing in my area?"  
  
"This's your area? Shit I didn't think anyone would want this junk. Look at these hoes, don't got a virgin in this group."  
  
That insult only earned Inu-yasha more glares. Silence dominated the scene. No one had ever spoken to Kouga like that in a while and the last person that did never left the hospital alive.  
  
"Listen dog turd, you come onto my turf and you start talking shit like that. You come in thinking you all big. Last time someone did that, I killed him on the spot."  
  
"Want to try your luck with me?"  
  
Inu-yasha didn't even see the fist coming, he was on the ground saying a mouthful of very colorful words.  
  
"You still up for it?" Kouga taunted.  
  
Inu-yasha got up and tackled Kouga down, they rolled on the ground for a while and Inu-yasha ended up on top. The dog demon pulled his fist back and struck down, breaking the wolf demon's nose and hit his head against the ground. Kouga caught the second blow and threw the dog demon off of him. Inu-yasha got up only to get knocked down again by Kouga's fist. Kouga rushed him again but was caught in the stomach by Inu-yasha's feet and flipped over him. Kouga landed on his back with a heavy thud, blood ran down his face. Inu-yasha was in the same condition. Kouga got up slowly, checking to make sure that he could still move.  
  
"I'll end this next time dog shit. My lunch is getting cold."  
  
Inu-yasha was about to follow but was pulled back by Jongg.  
  
"What're you doing?" He questioned, unable to understand why he was being held back.  
  
Jongg only pointed at the crowd of people that closed like a door after Kouga had passed. The dog demon nodded understanding and walked away, furious that he was unable to tear out his opponent's guts. Jongg silently and calmly followed suit.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
hey guys, send in your reviews! *dodges another piece of fruit* It's not even a cliff hanger this time you nut! =P See ya till next time, I'ma work on my other fic now 


	4. New Recruits

I don't own Inu-yasha so there! =P AHHH! FRUIT! *RUNS* *Gets hit in the back of the head* @.@  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gangs of Tokyo: Ch3  
  
Three figures left the school, driving off in their respective cars. Inu- yasha led in his R34, flying off towards the pool house. Miroku and Jongg followed, swerving in and out of traffic, desperately trying to keep up.  
  
"Damn Inu-yasha, what's his hurry?" Miroku thought to himself.  
  
The sun was setting quickly down in the horizon, the sky already tinged pinkish orange. The three pulled into the parking lot of the billiard hall. Drunkards and homeless outside watched them through foggy eyes. Inu-yasha got out of his car while the Supra and Evolution drew up and parked neatly next to his on either side.  
  
The door slammed open as three figures appeared in the doorway, drawing attention towards them. Eyes trailed after Inu-yasha and the two following him. Inu-yasha signalled for a table which was quickly given to him.  
  
"Go look for some people in here, keep a low profile"  
  
Jongg nodded and walked towards a different table, occasionally stopping a passerby. Recruitment was Jongg's job, as well as weapons specialist.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled as he saw four people follow the Chinese boy out the back door. He picked up some chalk and rubbed it against the tip of his stick. He bent down, adjusted his aim and fired a shot, sending the cue ball slamming against the triangle awaiting its impact. Two solids landed into the two corner pockets. The game went by quick; Inu-yasha beat a very broke Miroku. They exited the pool hall the same way Jongg did.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you ass, I demand my money back!"  
  
"Keh, quit whining, you were the one that accepted the bet."  
  
The Chinese boy was waiting with the four potential recruitees. They stood there, all confidant that this would be nothing since the leader was even arguing with his follower. Any real leader would have laid him flat by now.  
  
"Alright then." The Inu youkai began, "Here's how this works, I'll time you for thirty seconds each. All you guys have to do is stay standing."  
  
"And if we don't?" asked the one on the far right. Inu-yasha looked him over; his hair was a dirty blonde color. Obviously western.  
  
"Feh, then that won't be my problem. GO!"  
  
At Inu-yasha's signal, Jongg and Miroku jumped the first guy. Jongg got the first hit in, knocking the boy senseless. As his eyes refocused he saw another fist fly into him, connecting with his jaw painfully. Blood spilled onto the black pavement as Jongg knocked him one in the stomach. The boy was on the floor now, no point in continuing.  
  
"Ten seconds." Said Inu-yasha with mock sadness. "Next, go."  
  
Jongg rushed the next guy. His knee connected with the boy's abdomen as his elbow came in contact with the back of his head. Miroku pushed Jongg aside, eager to get something in before it was over. He slammed his fist into the boy's face, effectively breaking his nose.  
  
"Stop, I'm out. forget this," the guy managed to get out before a bullet passed through his skull.  
  
"Feh. weak humans" Inu-yasha thought to himself as he put his pistol away.  
  
"Finish this one off"  
  
Jongg jumped in first, as always. He flung his fist at the larger boy standing in front of him. Attacker backed off of attacked, clutching his fist as it bled, the thick red liquid seeping out between his fingers. Inu- yasha watched curiously, even removing his shades. Miroku hesitated a moment before jumping into the air. He brought both fists down on the boy's head as he came down. The boy lost his balance slightly, looking around dizzily. Miroku continued with two quick jabs to the middle chest. His fists returned to him, red and raw.  
  
"25. 26"  
  
Jongg charged again, giving a hard left to the guy's jaw. The boy put a foot behind him to keep his balance.  
  
"His weak spot is his head. He must have something in his chest." The dog demon thought as he watched.  
  
"29. 30. It's over. You're in, good job. By the way, lift up your shirt really quick."  
  
The boy lifted his shirt, everything underneath was muscle. No sign of anything wrong, except. Inu-yasha squinted as he saw a faint glint under the guy's skin. Jongg must have been thinking the same thing.  
  
"He's got steel implanted under his skin. Probably lived through some gang shootout." Jongg whispered. Inu-yasha nodded while Miroku looked on, oblivious to what interaction had happened between the Chinese boy and Inu youkai.  
  
"C'mon Blondie, show us what you've got"  
  
The westerner smirked cockily at Inu-yasha, silently challenging him.  
  
"Feh. white boy." The inu youkai muttered to himself. "Let me take care of this guy" he said as he walked past the other two, handing them his cell.  
  
Jongg activated the stopwatch when Inu-yasha jumped the guy, knocking him off his feet. The white boy caught himself with his hands and flipped onto his knees. He clumsily skid to a halt as he saw another fist fly at him. Inu-yasha's fist connected with the boy's chin in a beautiful uppercut. Inu- yasha followed up with a right hook to the guy's nose, then brought his knee up, catching the boy in the stomach. Bruises quickly formed everywhere as bones broke with nasty crunches under the inu youkai's devastating assault. Ribs cracked under the dog demon's fists as the clock continued to tick.  
  
"Ho much longer? This is making me sick." Miroku asked.  
  
"Four seconds left." Jongg said as he watched on, unfazed by the site before him.  
  
Blood dripped to the floor from a few dozen wounds, mostly from the mouth and the nose of the boy. One last punch completely knocked the wind from the boy as he was once again punched in the stomach. He flew back, unable to catch himself this time. His hands clutched his stomach as he screamed in agony.  
  
"Had he pulled his punches until that last one?" he asked himself. Time seem to slow as he flew backwards, unable to stop. Finally, painfully, he landed on his ass, still clutching his stomach. He gasped for breath, air traveled down his throat in short raspy gasps.  
  
"30. He's in."  
  
Inu-yasha nodded in agreement. Obviously letting his anger vent made him feel better, though he had to pull most of his punches for this weak human. Even his last punch wasn't even close to his max. Humans are just too fragile.  
  
"What's you're name punk?" Inu-yasha asked as he stood over him.  
  
"Rick" he replied as he coughed up more blood.  
  
"Clean yourself up Rick." Inu-yasha said, tossing him a towel as he walked away.  
  
"We'll see you two at the high school tomorrow" Jongg said as he handed them a five-seven each. "I better not see these flashed around school," continued the Chinese boy in a dangerous tone, "Our business is on the streets. The school, we use our fists." The two new members nodded in unison as Jongg also walked off.  
  
"Don't piss Inu-yasha off." Miroku said, drawing all attention from the two toward him. "He tends to kill when he's mad. By the way, we never got your name." Indicating the silent giant.  
  
"Just call me Kengo"  
  
Miroku nodded and followed his companions to the parking lot.  
  
Back in the parking lot, Inu-yasha waited impatiently for Jongg and Miroku.  
  
"Really need to kick their asses for making me wait like this." Inu-yasha thought.  
  
"Hey! Come back here you little fag!" came a voice from behind. It came from the pool house. Inu-yasha turned around as someone brushed past him, taking his wallet.  
  
"That little bastard!" the inu youkai growled as he gave chase. The little crook was fast to say the least. He, or it, had used the three seconds it took for Inu-yasha to notice his wallet was gone wisely. The inu youkai quickly caught up though, catching the "little bastard" at the corner of the block.  
  
Inu-yasha turned the person over. They were clad in a dark brown robe with the hood pulled up, hiding his face. Inu-yasha lifted it off and saw the UGLIEST site he had ever seen. Yellow eyes stared up at the inu-youkai, the boy's nose was hooked up and he was, for lack of better words, lipless.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Goddamn you're fast. What the hell are you?"  
  
"Gee, I was wondering the same thing" Inu-yasha said as he studied the figure over again, making sure he was not imagining things.  
  
"I'm Jaken. By the way, you need a job? You need a little bit of money on the side? Look up Sesshomaru on the East Side of Tokyo." Inu-yasha looked down at the little frog like man under him.  
  
"Wallet, now, and whatever else you took." The dog demon demanded as he quickly lost his patience. Jaken returned the items slightly unwilling but overall cooperatively with a gun to his face. Inu-yasha shoved the little man away as he walked back towards the billiards hall.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! That little fag almost cleaned us out!" Called the manager as he saw the inu youkai walking back with the bag of money Jaken had taken. Inu-yasha walked up to him, looking him in the eye, for an eye patch covered one.  
  
"I want to talk to you about insurance" Inu-yasha began.  
  
The manager's happy expression dropped. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"We really don't want to see any unfortunate 'accidents' happen to this place."  
  
"How much for your insurance?" The manager asked as he put on a confident face.  
  
"He's trying to play it off" Inu-yasha thought. "Hah, not much. Just five hundred a month should be enough." He said.  
  
"Three hundred."  
  
"WHAT!?" Asked the inu youkai as he lifted the manager off the ground by his collar.  
  
"o-ok, you've got your five bills a month, just don't hurt me!" the poor man stuttered as he handed Inu-yasha five hundred dollars.  
  
"That's better. Come, let's go." Inu-yasha said, calling his two most trusted members to him.  
  
Inu-yasha reached into his pocket and brought out his keys. He got into the skyline, still having the new car smell. The dog demon breathed deep, taking in the smell while it lasted. He pulled out of the parking lot, a supra and evolution not far behind him.  
  
They headed for Jongg's car-dealer-friend's place. They were offered a place to stay there and they planned to use that offer to its limits.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha and Jongg slept on the two beds that were in the one room that they had to share. That left the floor to Miroku, and what an uncomfortable floor it was. The poor boy flipped over again and again but still was unable to lose himself in sleep.  
  
"Inu-yasha should be sleeping down here" he thought, "He's the dog."  
  
Finally giving up on sleep, the young boy got up and out of the house. No, not house, an estate more like. He walked to his black supra, its soft leather interior was very inviting to his stiff back. He pulled himself in and started bumping the music. He pulled out of the garage, the door closing silently behind him. Soon, the only thing left of his presence was the cloud of dust that was left in his wake.  
  
Miroku drove on in silence, finally getting to a traffic light that stopped him. Another car pulled up next to him, the driver was dressed in a black racing suit with hot pink stripes running down the sides. Her car sported the same hot pink as her black suit. A Celica, wasn't exactly new but it was adequate, the rims practically shouted "BLING". Miroku looked over and winked at her, realization dawned on him that he had seen her before. She looked back and smirked, a second later and they were both gone.  
  
The pair sped off into the night, staring each other down, neither bothering to look at the road in front. Each was lost in the other's eyes as they approached the next light. The girl took a right and drove away.  
  
"And the chase is on" muttered Miroku to himself as he quickly changed lanes and followed. Speed limits were broken and left in the dust to rot as the two played their game of cat and mouse. Both cars went well over ninety.  
  
Miroku kept up astonishingly well as the pink Celica in front took turns every which way. The black supra's driver was so caught up in following his prey that he didn't notice the "Road Closed" sign that he passed. Soon there were people crowding the streets, Miroku didn't notice till he was in the middle of the action, on the starting line.  
  
Miroku gasped as he noticed what he had just gotten himself into, three other drivers were there as well. The pink Celica was on his right and two other cars on his left. A red mustang revved its engine, making a weak roar sputter from its muffler. Miroku smiled as he realized he was dealing with amateurs. Years with Inu-yasha had taught the boy how to race and all the education he received was now to be put to the test. Miroku shifted gears down to "park" and stomped on the accelerator. Fire burst out of his muffler as the car roared, causing the audience to place bets in favor of the black supra.  
  
Another roar erupted out of the air, drowning out the Miroku's. There was rule number one broken, don't show off unless you know you're better than everyone else. More bets were given in favor of the girl next to him.  
  
"Yo, yo. Check it out, this is a straightforward track, don't make any turns, this road winds in on itself. It's basically a really big circle, so here's how it goes. First one to get back here, wins. No strings attached. Don't worry about police, we have eyes everywhere, which also means you won't be able to get away if you lose." The owner of the voice seemed to be a racing figurehead in Tokyo. Everyone was paying attention to him, there was no noise at all, you could hear a pin drop. This was obviously the person to know if you need money or if you want to race. "Is that clear?" he asked.  
  
Miroku nodded as did the two racers next to him.  
  
"Yo, is that clear?" The person on Miroku's far left obviously didn't nod his head, unfortunately he couldn't see. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't see who was talking either.  
  
"Alright then." The guy must have nodded. "How much you guy's putting up?"  
  
"Three hundred" came a voice on his right.  
  
"Any challenges?" The man walked past Miroku's car to hold onto the money.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Jongg's friend?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hey, yeah. Miroku wasn't it? How you find us, I didn't invite you because you haven't paid up everything on this baby yet." He said with a smile, indicating the machine Miroku was sitting in. Miroku smiled back, feeling better now that he found someone he knew. The boy handed Jongg's friend three hundred dollars.  
  
"I forget, what was your name again?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I never gave it to you? Name's Kenji." He said and left, going around collecting the money from the other two drivers.  
  
"Alright, check it out. As soon as I give you the word. GO!!!" Kenji's voice rang out loud and clear through the silence.  
  
Three cars sped off into the night. The red mustang was left desperately trying to keep up. Automatic transmission definitely was not working. Miroku quickly shifted from first to second gear and pulled up behind the pink Celica. The car behind him was another supra, yellow instead of black. The three cars pulled around the first corner, forcing each driver to return to first gear and build their speed back up. The girl was still in the lead but Miroku was inching up next to her. Another bend came around and again they had to shift back down. The yellow supra pulled up next to Miroku who had carelessly swung too wide. The intake system on the engine of Miroku's supra helped him pass the rival supra. The extra horses that were added made a big difference.  
  
Miroku road up on fourth gear and swapped to fifth, adding more speed as he caught up and passed the Celica. Unfortunately he wasn't able to slow down enough on the turn and once again he swung too wide, giving the girl a window of opportunity to pass him. She gladly took the opportunity, leaving Miroku, once again, in the dust. The final stretch, Miroku took a sudden burst of speed. He shift quickly past the gears, flooring the gas pedal. His rotations per minute was quickly sent to the red zone as he shifted to fifth gear and passed the Celica. The girl smiled as she pushed the two buttons for NOS and burned passed Miroku. Miroku flipped open the lid that covered the buttons for his tank of nitrous oxide and jammed his thumb down on it. He quickly caught up to the girl, her tank of NOS was exhausted and she was slowing down to a normal speed.  
  
Miroku cleared the line as the crowd cheered. Money was swapped as losers gave up their bills to the winners. The boy got out of his car, sweat that he did not know about covered his face. He lifted his shirt up and used the front of it to wipe the sweat off, earning a few stares from the ladies in the crowd. The girl in the pink Celica was among them. Miroku put his shirt down, not noticing what had happened, not noticing the stares he was getting.  
  
Kenji walked up to him, handing him a nice $1200. Miroku slipped him two hundred of it. The last and most important lesson, mutual respect.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: For those of you who are wonder "where the hell is Kagome in all this mess?" fear not! This has been the very first day. Only around 24 hours, give the kids some time. Lol.  
  
Alright, that's it for this chapter, I would have put more but that's for the next chap.  
  
*ducks as fruit flies over head*  
  
Will you pussies stop that!? So it's a cliff *ducks again* hanger! But that doesn't *side steps* mean you should throw fruit at a guy! *gets smacked in the face* . you fruits.  
  
Thanks everyone that reviewed, please keep doing so! And if you haven't already, check out To Tame the Beast, the first fanfic that I posted onto fanfiction.net!  
  
BTW! If anyone has any ideas you can always send them in, if I like them, I'll include them in the story with special thanks to you! =) p34c3 0u7  
  
Lil-strange-person: Sango is in this chapter now! =)  
  
~HP3N 


	5. Inline Racing

OMG! I AM A GUY! I'M MALE! WHY AM I GETTING REVIEWS SAYING THAT I'M A GIRL!?  
  
Thank you for reading this special announcement  
  
*runs away as angry reviews are thrown at me along with the complimentary fruit* muahahaha! I'm so evil.  
  
I own every part of Inu-yasha! muahahahaah! *gets hit by fruit* @.@ gah!  
  
AN: the krew is currently 17 years old, juniors in highskoo. the demons look 17 but are, naturally, much older than that.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gangs of Tokyo: Ch4 Teaser  
  
Dawn came slowly as the sun lifted up and over the horizon. Light flooded the room, waking Inu-yasha. His eyelids could not protect his eyes from the sudden onset of the bright light. The inu youkai grudgingly got out of bed and into the bathroom to relieve himself. Jongg woke soon after, getting disturbed by the flush of the toilet.  
  
The boy got up just as grudgingly as Inu-yasha if not more so. Pulling on the pants that were folded neatly next to his bed. (We're guys we dun wear PJs, we got boxers. Hell, some of us dun even use that.) After that he searched the closet for a black wife beater and pulled that over his head.  
  
The sound of Miroku's deep snores quickly became a beacon of annoyance to the two already awake. The clock on the counter read 6:27, school started at 6:45 and tardiness was not something Inu-yasha liked. It meant an extra two hours after school, hours which could be used doing better things. Inu- yasha came out of the bathroom and roughly kicked the boy in the ribs.  
  
"Hey baby don't put your legs there, spread them some more." Miroku muttered as he rolled over. The inu youkai was now getting very pissed, he lifted his foot and ground it down over the groin area. Miroku popped up faster than he could check out any girl, giving off a painful yelp as he quickly placed his hands over the delicate area.  
  
"Damnit Inu-yasha-"  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jongg asked, his first words of the day. Miroku looked up at the counter clock, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Why didn't you guys wake me!?" he asked, giving the inu youkai and Chinese boy a glare each. He quickly pulled some pants on while massaging his aching groin. Then he rushed towards the same closet, searching for a sleeveless sport shirt. Inu-yasha was the last to go into the closet, pulling on a white wife beater to go with the white jeans he was wearing. On top of that he wore a black flannel, leaving it unbuttoned. A red bandana covered the top of his head and his ears.  
  
The three left for the high school at exactly 6:35, following the slow roll of the traffic. The three impatiently waited at every light, tailgating every car they were behind, and almost running an old man over as he was walking across the streets and up the steps to his shrine.  
  
The three cars pulled into the student parking lot at 6:43, a really long time considering the short distance they had traveled. Walking may have been the faster choice, but as always the choice was already made. The three rushed off into their first classes of the day, Inu-yasha stepped into his room and found that half the desks were empty.  
  
"So I'm not the last one." He thought to himself, amused. Half a second later people rushed in, the hanyou barely had enough time to move out of the way as the stampede rolled in. Everyone took a seat, leaving the shocked inu-youkai standing against the wall behind the door.  
  
"Inu-yasha would you like to take a seat please?" their teacher asked.  
  
Inu-yasha was brought back to reality at the sound of his name. He quickly composed himself and walked to his seat next to Kikyou.  
  
"Inu-yasha, would you like to do something later? We can come to my house and." Kikyou tempted, using her most seductive tone.  
  
There was no response from him.  
  
There were giggles towards the front of the room. Kikyou looked up at them with anger burning in her eyes, but the girls didn't stop.  
  
The bell rang, Inu-yasha's second period was gym class. He smiled to himself, this is what he excelled in and he knew it.  
  
He made his way to the large building near the center of school, some girls were still following him. The inu youkai sighed in defeat, there was no getting rid of them.  
  
******  
  
Kagome stood and watched Inu-yasha's retreating back with some giddy girls (or what my friend likes to call "teehee girls") following in his wake as if he were a god.  
  
"Damn he sure looks like one though." the girl blushed a bit at her thought, picturing her with Inu-yasha. Such a strange name though.  
  
"Uh-oh I think Kagome's got the hots for the new guy" Yuka stated, noticing her friend's blush.  
  
"Huh? No I don't-" Kagome started, but it was too late. She would never hear the end of this, and if the fates were kind they would not try to hook her up.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Do you want us to help you?" Eri asked. A certain mischievous grin playing on her face.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat, now she would never get him. Her friends would ruin her chance, the only person that they ever got to like Kagome was Hojo. That boy was dumber than a rock, and from some of the things she's heard he was small where it counts.  
  
"Not like that's all there is to a guy. But still, he's stupid and small. What else is left that could possibly redeem him?" Kagome thought to herself. (Sorry, couldn't help it. I don't like Hobo, I personally despise him)  
  
"We'll plan this out online" Eri exclaimed, not giving Kagome any chance to protest.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN IT'S DECIDED!" Yuka and Ayame said in unison.  
  
******  
  
The day went by without a hitch for any of the three boys as they walked out. Two figures stood waiting for them. Kengo and Rick. The two definitely did not go to school much. One day and Kengo had beat two of Hojo's friends to a pair of bloody pulps. Somehow he had passed the blame to an unsuspecting trio of Kouga's boys. The two crews were now at each other's throats, not even bothering to see who was really the troublemaker.  
  
Rick had done the same, but vice versa. He took out one of Kouga's boys on his own and said he was with Hojo. That had successfully turned them against each other, even more so than before.  
  
Kengo rode with Inu-yasha. Four cars pulled out of the parking lot, as another car pulled out of a back alley not far behind. Miroku noticed the color of the car behind them; it was from last night. He quickly put on a "tough guy" face as the pink Celica passed him by. The four cars stopped at a light, one behind the other in one lane as the Celica pulled up in a second lane. Inu-yasha smirked, the race was as good as won.  
  
The light stayed red for a moment longer. Then it swapped to green, signaling for both cars to shoot forward. Inu-yasha blazed past sixty, pushing the car to the red zone. He braked, stomped down on the clutch and swapped to second gear. The other cars behind dropped back, splitting up and blocking the lanes behind the racers so they would be unobstructed from behind. Lights were ignored as the cars swerved between traffic coming from the side.  
  
"She's fast." Inu-yasha thought as she drove side by side with him. His thumb played on the red button on his steering wheel, toying with the idea of injecting some nitrous into his engine.  
  
Kengo's composure dropped as the car flew faster and faster. He tugged a little on the seat belt, making sure that it was fastened properly. The skyline zoomed past the 120 mark, the celica right on its tail. Both cars' engines roared with power waiting to be unleashed, power that egged their drivers on, faster and faster.  
  
130  
  
135  
  
140  
  
150  
  
The numbers kept adding up, police were already tailing them, and the other cars were long forgotten. Cars up ahead drove on the two outer lanes, leaving only one lane in between, the one lane that would decide the winner.  
  
******  
  
evil cliff hanger huh? Sorry for making you guys wait so long, I have a new comp now (omfg I love this thing, totally customized) well, wait till da next time I update. Time to work on TTTB! 


End file.
